


Irrwichte ändern sich, aber niemals für immer

by orjustkukki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggart, Headcanon, M/M, irrwicht
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjustkukki/pseuds/orjustkukki
Summary: Peter Pettigrew lebt.Peter Pettigrew ist nicht tot.Sirius Black ist unschuldig.





	Irrwichte ändern sich, aber niemals für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Headcanon, der mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen hat und der aufgeschrieben werden musste. 

_Peter Pettigrew lebt.  
Peter Pettigrew ist nicht tot._  
Diese beiden Sätze schwirrten in Remus‘ Kopf umher wie verfluchte Wichtel, warfen klare Gedanken an die Mauern in seinem Kopf wie Glasflaschen und kritzelten auf die Ideentafel nichts Sinnvolles, nichts womit er irgendetwas hätte anfangen können.  
Die Karte lag vor ihm, über den Boden ausgebreitet und er suchte sie nach Peter Pettigrew ab. Immer wieder fand er ihn über die Gänge huschen, dann hörte er kurz seinen verwirrenden Gedanken zu und hatte ihn wieder verloren. Mit einem halblauten, frustrierten Schnauben warf er seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er herumgespielt hatte, auf den Boden und ging zu einem der vielen Regale.   
_Peter Pettigrew lebt.  
Peter Pettigrew ist nicht tot._  
Er zog aus einer der Schubladen eine Tafel dunkle Schokolade, riss sie auf und biss ab. Er glaubte, dass es helfen würde. Nicht nur bei Dementorenangriffen, insgesamt in vielen Situationen.  
Das hier war so eine.  
So eine…seltsame, so eine, die er nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Sein Freund war nicht tot. Das war natürlich auf den ersten Gedanken wundervoll.   
Allerdings bedeutete es mehr. So viel mehr, dass Remus nicht daran denken wollte. Dass er lieber mit dem Wissen gelebt hatte, dass Peter vor dreizehn Jahren ermordet worden war, dass er tot war. Und dass…jemand…schuldig war.  
Aber jetzt?  
Er biss noch einmal ab, der bitter-süße Geschmack auf seiner Zunge passte so perfekt.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lebt.  
Peter Pettigrew ist nicht tot.  
Sirius Black ist unschuldig.  
Un-schul-dig.  
Si-ri-us Black._  
Er schloss die Augen, versuchte seinen Kopf zu leeren. Er musste klar denken. Ruhig bleiben.   
Nur weil er diesen Namen zu denken wagte, der Wahrheit zumindest in seinem Kopf einen Raum gab, durfte er diesen Kopf nicht verlieren.  
Bitter-süß.  
Dunkel.  
Unschuldig.  
Sirius.  
Tatze.  
Die Lippen aufeinandergepresst ging er zur Karte zurück, blickte auf ihre Namen.   
Tatze. Da. Neben seinem.  
Und dann Wurmschwanz.  
Er wollte schreien, so viel Wut kochte mit einem Mal in ihm auf. Er hasste diese Wut, hasste es, wenn sie sich nach außen drängen wollte. Er wusste wie gefährlich er war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Wenn er es schon nicht in dieser…Form konnte, dann musste er sie wenigstens als Mensch waren.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lebt.  
Sirius Black ist unschuldig._  
Er atmete tief durch, räumte die Schokolade zurück und kniete sich wieder vor die Karte. Die Karte des Rumtreibers.  
Wie sie alle daran gefeilt hatten, so lange und immer wieder. Das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen, genau genommen war es unglaublich. Vermutlich perfekt.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lebt._  
Er sah ihn. Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum…neben Ron Weasley. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der ein wenig weggerollt war, starrte dabei immer auf die Karte, aber Peter bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er blieb neben dem Jungen und als Remus verstand wieso hätte er den Stab beinahe wieder durch die Gegend geworfen.  
Stattdessen tippte er auf die Karte. „Missetat begangen“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er biss sie so stark aufeinander, dass es beinahe wehtat.  
Und dann verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen. Die Lichter des Raumes wurden riesige, helle Flecken, die Regale waren nicht mehr zu unterscheiden und die magischen Geschöpfe blendete er vollkommen aus.  
Er merkte nicht, dass er schrie. Er merkte nicht, dass sein Schreien nichts Menschliches hatte und er merkte auch nicht, dass es irgendwann klang wie Wolfsgeheul.

 

Harry hatte sich verabschiedet und war gegangen. Schon vor Stunden. Noch immer saß Remus über den Aufsätzen der Schüler, die er alle auf einmal eingesammelt hatte ohne daran zu denken, dass er sie ja auch irgendwann würde korrigieren müssen. Es war schon lange dunkel draußen, dem Rauschen nach zu urteilen regnete es.  
Immer wieder nickte Remus ein. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ins Bett gehen, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen die Aufsätze beiseite zu legen.   
Als er wieder zusammenzuckte, weil sein Kopf beinahe auf die Tischplatte geknallt wäre, lag etwas Unheimliches in der Luft. Ein seltsamer Geruch, ein vertrautes Flüstern.  
„Remus.“ Er blinzelte und erhob sich. „Hilf mir.“  
Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum, versuchte die Quelle der Stimme ausfindig zu machen. „Remus“, flüsterte sie wieder. Tonlos. Ohne Kraft.  
Und da sah er ihn erst in dem kaum erhellten Büro.  
Sirius.  
Der Massenmörder Sirius Black.  
Den Verräter Sirius Black.  
Seinen ehemaligen Freund Sirius Black.  
Tatze.  
Er blutete an der Oberlippe, sein verdrecktes Hemd war an manchen Stellen rot und er atmete schwach. Er kannte das Bild.  
Er kannte es nur zu gut.  
Jahrelang war es dieses Bild gewesen, dass ihm von Irrwichten gezeigt worden war. Sirius sterbend.  
Und es kam ihm so…echt vor. Langsam ging er in die Hocke, den Zauberstab, den er sicherheitshalber – wer wusste schon, wer da mitten in der Nacht um Hilfe bat – mitgenommen hatte in der Hand und auf Sirius gerichtet.  
„Hilf mir, Moony.“  
„Du bist es nicht“, antwortete Remus trocken, jedoch spürte er Tränen in den Augen. „Du bist es nicht, Tatze. Du bist es nicht.“  
Und vielleicht war es dumm einem Irrwicht zu sagen, dass er es nicht war und damit zu meinen, dass man aufgehört hatte ihn für einen Verräter zu halten, wenn man doch die Person meinte, dessen Tod man fürchtete.  
Der Sirius vor ihm hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Sein Herz war stehen geblieben.  
Aber der Irrwicht war am Leben, Sirius war am Leben. Und mit einem „Riddikulus“ scheuchte Remus das Geschöpf wieder in seine Truhe zurück.  
Es war nicht schrecklich gewesen, nicht so schrecklich wie die Male, als er einen Irrwicht aus der Heulenden Hütte hatte vertreiben müssen, aber es war auf andere Weise…anders.  
Der Irrwicht war nicht zum Mond geworden. Natürlich hatte er Angst gehabt, aber wer wäre er, wenn er sie nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Seine Augen brannten noch immer, während er die Truhe sicher verschloss und entschied die Aufsätze Aufsätze sein zu lassen. Die Wichtel in seinem Kopf waren wieder da, aber zwischen ihren schwachsinnigen Zurufen und dem Splittern der Glasgedanken, waren drei, die sich hervorhoben.  
Drei, die wichtig genug waren, dass sogar die Wichtel sie in Ruhe ließen.  
 _Peter Pettigrew lebt._  
Sirius Black ist unschuldig.  
Ich muss ihn wiederfinden.


End file.
